


[ES21][雙子]身為一個兄控愚蠢的示威方式

by alagev



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: M/M, 粗口注意, 論兄控如何養成的, 金剛雙子
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 19:49:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18289058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alagev/pseuds/alagev
Summary: 「阿含，這裡是四樓」「廢話，你以為你跟王城那些死娘們一樣住在高塔當自己是公主嗎？」「你怎麼上來的？」「老子爬上來的。」





	[ES21][雙子]身為一個兄控愚蠢的示威方式

 

 

 

 

 

像把槌子敲在四肢，鈍痛隨著他指尖按壓在青紫色的部位上，斷斷續續的傳到腦門。

 

金剛雲水站在浴室裡側著身，艱難的照著鏡子，對鏡子倒映出來的畫面先是頓了幾秒後，忍不住感嘆。

 

「真的是…比想像中的更精彩許多吶……」

 

從左肩到側腰間，一片慘不忍睹的瘀青，深淺不一的青紫層層交錯蓋住了原本肌膚的顏色，整個背幾乎就沒幾塊完好的地方，脫掉護具前他其實沒怎麼注意到會痛，只覺得疲累如潮水般襲來，幾乎將休息室的每一個人殘忍的淹沒，等回到家沖完澡，雲水才回過神，重新脫了衣服檢視傷處。

 

他們剛結束一場跟最京大的交流賽，面對由金髮惡魔的統領，囊括他們這一代數個最強明星球員的變態陣容，雖然雙跑衛小早川瀨那及甲斐谷陸分別繳出124碼及105碼的精彩成績，仍不敵蛭魔妖一34次出手，21次傳球成功，拿下254碼合計4次傳球達陣的驚人效率，炎馬大曾試圖在第四節力挽狂瀾，不過在兩次擒殺及一次抄截下，喪失掉了最後的反攻機會，只能眼睜睜看惡魔笑著跪完時間*，最後炎馬大以24-42敗給了最京大，順帶一提，包含春季聯賽在內，這是他們一年半來交手的第三敗。

 

剛從美國回來，正努力融入他們體系裡的瀨那靠在鐵櫃旁苦笑：「蛭魔學長還真是一點都不留情呢，連十秒都不給」就像一年多前面對王城白色騎士隊一樣，討厭的乾耗時間，同樣喘到不行的小陸聽到好友抱怨，忍不住吐槽：「我說你啊…好歹是以前泥門惡魔蝙蝠隊的吧？你們也常幹出逆轉的驚人奇蹟啊，蛭魔前輩的個性你難道不了解嗎？」對手是＂那個惡魔＂，玩戰術這點上他要敢說第二，恐怕也沒幾個人有臉走到他面前說我比你更黑心吧，同樣的，也沒人比他更認真看待獲勝，所以要是最京大敢留時間給他們，才真的是瞧不起對手。

 

也不是不明白這點，正是因為太了解，才更加不甘心。

 

「唉──果然，離扳倒他還有很長一段路要跑呢…」瀨那癱倒在長椅上，像是應和主人的心情似的，連頭上的呆毛都垂了下來，顯得十分無力，雲水其實挺佩服瀨那，也驚訝對方的成長，受到前學長異常熱情的＂歡迎＂及重點防守還能殺出一條血路──要知道那可是大和猛與金剛阿含聯手的鬼之地域，瀨那不僅沒有退縮，甚至還主動迎戰，被擒抱之前就出手阻擋，甚至二度達陣。

 

真不愧是目前聯盟裡排名數一數二的優秀跑衛，瀨那未來會成長成為怎樣的選手，實在很令人期待。能跟這樣的隊友待在一起打球，獲得的樂趣與成就感也十分之高，但面對一整休息室的小小低落，雲水還是忍不住開口：「抱歉，是我的疏失，在解讀他們的防守上出了嚴重的問題，是我的錯」

 

「啊啊啊啊雲水不要這麼說，是我沒檔下阿含的問題」原本已經攤在地上變成一座小山的栗田碰的一聲跳起，急忙解釋，一旁的瀨那幾乎也在相同的時間發出哀嚎：「啊啊啊啊啊啊雲水學長我不是那個意思─────」

 

一些學長也大聲嚷著什麼唉呦雲水啊這麼說就太見外了我們也不是只有輸在第四節而以你不要太在意，下次贏回來就好。

 

對啊雲水，其實也不是你的問題，小悟剛剛是聽到他女朋友在場邊幫他加油，太興奮才會手滑被你弟把球截走，要怪就怪他吧。

 

冤枉啊學長我哪來的女朋友！！！

 

整個休息室一時間重新找回了活力，小陸抱著頭推瞇起眼睛，忍不住嘴角上揚：「吵死了你們」

 

 

 

 

 

 

炎馬大在第四節的表現可以說毀譽參半，一開始拿有球權的他們，最好的表現與最差的表現全都攪在一起，令教練有些哭笑不得，第一檔進攻時，雲水在防守線衛甩開隊友的阻擋並要擒殺他前0.2秒把球傳了出去，他被撲倒在地後連忙起身察看，球精確的落到45碼外的小陸手上，拿到球的跑衛火力全開，直奔END ZONE，達陣！雖然差點失敗，不過雲水的傳球目標始終沒有改變，就連角衛一休都被騙到，以為他們會採用地面進攻的方式，或者是短傳給另一個背號80的外接員，而瀨那吸引了金剛阿含所有的注意力，才會讓甲斐谷陸沒人防守。如此超水準的演出，他們只用了一次進攻耗費不到一分鐘就拿下這六分，隨後的PAT也毫無懸念，比數來到21-28，只差一次TD就能將比數扳平，所有人都十分振奮，以栗田為首的防守線鋒火力大爆發，硬生生的將最京大擋在3 & 8* 外，隨後，選擇棄踢的最京大在踢球時出了點問題，球居然只短短踢了17碼，落在45碼逼近中場的地方。

 

神給了他們極佳的贏球機會，這可樂壞了炎馬大的啦啦隊們，振奮的拿著彩球大力舞動，只可惜接下來雲水拿到FD後連續兩次被自己的雙胞胎兄弟毫不客氣的擒殺，讓他們只能靠踢球拿下3分。

 

面對自己的哥哥，阿含雖然反常的沒說出什麼不乾淨的垃圾話，出手的狠勁還是讓雲水有了更新的認知，事實上，雲水背後跟側腰的瘀青百分之八時就是阿含搞出來的。

 

護具相撞的沉重聲響可以想像撞擊力道有多大。

 

「下手真黑啊……。」炎馬大跟最京大的選手有志一同的想著。

 

所有人原本都以為雙胞胎的內戰僅到這裡為止，因為拿回球權的最京大馬上還以顏色，赤羽準人詭譎難纏的開路阻擋加上大和猛勢如破竹的跑陣展現極高的破壞性，僅僅11次進攻就前進82碼，這個TD只花費四分鐘就完成，將比數重新拉回到7分差，時間剩下不到三分鐘，炎馬大進攻。

 

唯一的贏球方法就是把握這次進攻機會，且達陣後再拿達陣的2-point conversion，結果雲水卻在一次嘗試長傳的過程裡，被不知道從哪冒出來的金剛阿含把球截去，出手時他眼角勉強喵到熟悉的身影撞開外接手，意識到糟糕的時候已經來不及了，看著弟弟狂奔到END ZONE的身影，雲水升起的自豪感與懊惱的情緒讓他一瞬間有些混亂，他不該對弟弟的好表現感到興奮，他們現在可不是在同隊伍裡了，更別說金鋼阿含才剛葬送了最京大整支球隊的贏的可能。

場邊的金髮惡魔笑聲簡直…難以形容的張狂，（事後雲水看了好幾次錄影，在紙上研擬一次又一次所有人的動向才搞懂阿含這次截抄是怎麼辦到的）。

 

結束後雙方球員紛紛向對手致意，雲水面對重新留回黑人頭的金剛阿含，半是欽佩半是莫可奈何的笑著說：「阿含，那球抄的精彩」，原以為會收到一連串的嘲諷，比方說「小雲子你以為我是誰啊」「你們打太爛了，遇上我們輸球不是意料之中的是嗎」「凡人妄想打倒神，下輩子吧」等中二又霸氣的言論，卻沒想到阿含只是嘖了一聲，外加一句「小雲水你果然是個白癡。」就滿臉不爽的走了。

 

留下雙胞胎哥哥在原地滿頭問號，不知道明明贏球的弟弟到底哪裡不爽。

 

本來還想前去問些近況的，但最京大的私令塔一副＂你想問我嗎來啊來啊來問啊桀桀桀桀──＂的惡魔樣，雲水非常果斷的打消這衝動。

 

反正他弟活跳跳的，就算禍害也不出方圓一公里。

 

這幾天高密度的集訓使得意志如鐵的雲水也感到難以消受，再加上這場高張力的比賽，他現在只想找個舒適的位置埋進去睡個昏死補充體力。

 

但在這之前，該做的事情還是得做。

 

『放著不處理可能會有問題…』雲水認命的套回上衣，走去廚房從冷凍庫挖了一堆冰塊出來扔到水袋中。

 

這是一間不到十坪的小公寓，寢室跟簡易小廚房中間只用矮櫃隔出一個空間，自從讀了炎馬大後金剛兄弟一前一後的搬了出去，雲水沒回到床上去躺，他把茶几推到遠一點的地方，拿個一顆趴躺在軟墊上，面朝下冰敷。

 

不再當弟弟的保母，不再當弟弟背後哀怨的影子，不再放我放逐，甘願做一個輔佐的角色，雲水從各方面而言都鐵了心要完成這三件事，他甚至沒告訴阿含他的住所，雖然雲水很認真的懷疑阿含會想知道。

 

『要跟經理要今天的錄影呢……』一邊這樣想的雲水，敵不過排山倒海而來的倦怠感，直接墜入深沉的睡眠中。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

雲水是被冷醒跟吵醒的，融化的冰從水袋裡滲了一些出來，將他的上衣浸濕，他花了大概半分鐘才搞清楚那一聲聲充滿情慾色彩的呻吟聲來自他的小型音響，又花了十秒才覺得事情不對勁，雲水連忙撐起身子，背上的水袋順著他的動作掉到地上，嘎啦啦冰塊碰撞的聲音讓他有些驚訝。

 

他疑惑沒多久就因為來人而獲得了解答。

 

「小雲子你就是個白癡，怎麼死的都不知道還想搬出去住！」阿含鐵青著一張臉靠在門框上，叼著菸鄙視他，整個人散發出來的暴怒隔個兩百碼都能感受到。

 

雖然雲水一團混亂的臉有效的舒緩雙胞胎弟弟的火氣，但看到哥哥半濕的上衣，金鋼阿含依舊莫名的不爽。

 

「你用我的電腦放AV？」雲水最先注意到的還是噪音問題，天知道阿含轉的音量已經是會造成鄰居困擾的程度了。

 

「怎樣，要跟老子幹一砲嗎？」阿含蹲在他面前把菸噴到雲水臉上，邪惡的挑釁，從不吃的的這一套的雲水沒好氣的把菸抽走掐熄，然後才意識到第二個關鍵問題。

 

「阿含，這裡是四樓」

 

「廢話，你以為你跟王城那些死娘們一樣住在高塔當自己是公主嗎？」

 

「你怎麼上來的？」

 

「老子爬上來的。」

 

爬上來……雲水忍住扶額嘆氣的衝動，他住的公寓外表很簡單，每戶就半個塌塌米大小凸出去的小陽台，阿含說爬上來的，他還真無法想像。

 

「……這裡是四樓」他面無表情，阿含嘖了一聲後不耐煩的咆哮：「怕你的寶貝弟弟哪天不小心掉下去的話，鑰匙就自覺一點交出來啊蠢雲子，連住的地方都沒跟老子說害本大爺還要去威脅渣宰們浪費時間，要是真掛在這裡是要叫老子看著自己的臉收屍嗎？」

 

自知理虧，窘迫的聽弟弟2%的關心與98%嘲諷，雲水忽然覺得上次兩人這樣好好相處已經是好幾個月前的事了，沒想到阿含還會特的過來關心他，雲水這做哥哥的20年來第一次覺得自己的弟弟也是有可愛的地方，阿含變的更壯了些，除了氣場不同外，雙胞胎的體格也終於出現了落差，現在應該沒有人會再把金剛阿含與金剛雲水搞混了。

 

雲水關了電視，不理阿含在後面碎念，換完衣服後冷靜的問他：「要吃飯嗎？」

 

金剛阿含對著自家兄長還是那句話：「要來一發嗎？」

 

雲水腦門微微抽痛，繼續面無表情的把菜刀收回儲物櫃裡，認真的覺得剛剛會感動的自己才是不折不扣的大白癡。

 

 

 

 

 

金剛阿含表達感情的方式就那一百零一種，其中，挑釁嘲諷鄙視踐踏人類尊嚴就占了九十九種，雲水已經放棄思考雙胞胎的基因到底哪裡出了問題，反正他也學會不去追根究柢。

 

只可惜他體悟的太晚，心態轉換效率太慢，擺脫了弟弟長年帶給他的陰影後，雲水後知後覺發現自己現在要面對新一輪的恐怖攻擊，來自金剛阿含的。

 

他脫了他的衣服說要幫他敷藥膏處理淤青，雲水被哄騙到床上後才意識到兩人的氣氛好像有些不對，在然後金剛阿含把手伸進了他的褲襠流氓滿點的指出雲水的大腿跟屁股也有瘀傷必須要上藥後，雲水忍無可忍的發揮百分之兩千的武力值把弟弟轟出了家中。

 

阿含難得裝作無辜的樣子隔著一扇門表達委屈：「老子從頭到尾都沒騙你，就是想幹一砲你又不答應」

 

換來的是雲水砸到他臉上的飯糰以及一句火氣滿點的怒罵：「你給我滾！」

 

邪惡天才聳聳肩，理所當然的跟雲水樓下鄰居＂借＂了一輛機車就走，並在他吞完半顆飯糰後發現裡面塞了一隻鑰匙。

 

他的小雲子果然還是最可愛了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

最京大的金剛阿含近日練習主動率比平常高了三十四個百分點，陪當對練的四分衛各個都吃不消轉頭去找惡魔哭訴說沒人練習就來這麼狠的，很可惜蛭魔妖一只是笑笑，然後就賞給他們AK-47掃射在身上的高級享受當回報。

 

沒人知道怎麼回事，遠在炎馬大的雲水大熱天連打了好幾個噴嚏，什麼都看在眼裡的蛭魔妖一笑的慘絕人寰在威脅手冊上記著一筆又一筆。

 

 

他這回真的見識到了，什麼叫身為一個兄控愚蠢且錯誤的示愛方式。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
